


Lightwood Forever

by romanianminyard



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: It ended up like this, It started up as a sizzy fic, Other, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanianminyard/pseuds/romanianminyard
Summary: Isabelle is worried about something important and Alec is there to help her like the amazing brother he is.





	Lightwood Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt requested on Tumblr and i decided to post it here as well. 
> 
> Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr @jessamine--lovelace

Isabelle didn’t feel this nervous for a long time. Maybe in forever. But it wasn’t a bad feeling. She knew Simon wanted this. She wanted this too. She just didn’t expect it to happen that fast. They were married for a few years now and Clary’s rune never failed them, but Isabelle didn’t expect that as soon as she would stop using the rune she would get pregnant immediately. She and Simon had talked about this, of course. They were ready for children, but it still came like a surprise for Isabelle. She couldn’t talk to Simon yet. She was just too stressed to talk to anyone. Anyone except Alec. Maybe that is why she was on her way to Magnus and Alec’s apartment right now. 

Her brother’s blue eyes eased Isabelle’s worries for a bit when he opened the door for her, but Alec still managed to feel something was up with his sister. Isabelle walked in, expecting to see Magnus playing with the boys, but instead she only found Charmain Meow sleeping on the couch. “ _Magnus took them to Catarina. They seem to really like her._ ’’ Alec answered to her unanswered question with a bright smile on his face. Somehow he always knew what she was thinking about. She gave him a nod in acknowledgement and sat down next to the sleeping cat. “ _So what’s up, Iz_?” her brother asked. 

Isabelle took a deep breath and said “ _Me and Simon talked about having kids._ ”

Alec gave a curious look. “ _Alright. And you don’t-?_ ”

“ _No!_ ” Isabelle interrupted him before he could finish his question. “ _We both want. And… we went for it._ ” 

Alec shook his head in confusion. “ _Then what is wrong? Why are you so stressed?”_  

“ _I’m not-_ ” Isabelle tried to argue, but her brother stopped her with a bored look.

“ _I know you, Isabelle. You are stressed about something._ ”

Isabelle opened her mouth and then closed it. “ _You see… I’m… I’m pregnant_.” She finally mumbled.

She saw how her brother’s features lighten up. His lips quirked up in a knowing smile and he sat up from the armchair to sit besides her. “ _Izzy…_ ” he began. “ _You don’t have to worry about that. You’re going to be an amazing mother_.” 

Isabelle could fell tears in her eyes. Damn her brother who always knew her insecurities. Who always knew what to tell her to make her feel better. Who was always just so protective and wise. “ _By the Angel, Alec…_ ” she whispered, covering her face with her hands. 

He pulled her hands and held them tight, looking Isabelle in the eye. “ _Hey! Listen to me, Iz. You are going to be an amazing mother, ok? I know you will. And I am so proud of you and happy for you right now. You don’t need to doubt yourself. You are going to do a great job at being a mother. Trust me, ok?_ ”

Isabelle’s lips were trembling so she couldn’t say anything. She hugged Alec tight, whispering a soft “ _I love you_ ”. 

“ _I love you too, Iz._ ” He said and gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Izzy and Alec’s bond is so underappreciated. Alec is the first person to find out about Izzy being pregnant and you can’t change my mind. Their bond is so strong i can't believe it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!!


End file.
